A Bluff
by RaistlinofMetallica
Summary: Harry gets a plan... Short, kind of light, and Voldemort is going to be mighty unhappy about the results. A one shot until I am convinced otherwise.


A Bluff

By RaistlinofMetallica

* * *

Blanket disclaimer: Anything you recognize, except for my OCs and the plot, I don't own. I do this for fun and absolutely no profit.

* * *

The passage was worming long, first wide and yawning, then narrow and tight. Harry had to squeeze through several places. He gave a look to the map of the ruins. Up ahead, the passage should split. The left path would lead to an old burial chamber and the right to the secret rooms of the ruined castle above. He definitely wanted the right passage. Where else would he be able to find the Lost Book of Salazar II?

There were voices coming from up ahead. "Nox," he whispered, letting his wand blink out. Bloody hell, it was dark now. He groped his way forward, slowly, letting his hands feel the walls. The old bricks and mortar felt rough under his hands. The voices were getting louder now.

Pain blossomed suddenly on his forehead. Without the convenience of a muggle torch or the illumination of the wand, he hadn't seen that the ceiling of the passage had become very low. He stumbled a bit, swearing and dropping the map. At least his forehead wasn't bleeding. Where was he? Oh, yes, a passageway under a decrepit castle.

He groped blindly towards the left and started down another passage. There were voices up ahead and there was a dim light growing steadily brighter as he proceeded. He lingered in the shadowy passage, looking into the cavernous room beyond.

Several Death Eaters milled around. There was a pedestal in a column of light, the source of the light in the room. On the pedestal rested a book. This was what he'd come here for and so he had to figure out a plan. He had left the invisibility cloak at school, so that was out. Then something ingenious occurred to Harry and he grinned.

"I figured I'd find you idiots here," he said, putting on a cruel sneer and stepping into the cavernous room.

The Death Eaters whirled, raising their wands, prepared to kill him. "It's that Potter brat!" shouted the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"I see my disguise has fooled even my own Death Eaters," Harry smiled, doing his very best to look evil. Let the bluff work, his mind screamed. "Come now, Lucius. Aren't you dying to know why I'm dressed up like the Potter brat?"

One of the Death Eaters, most likely Lucius, flinched and then bowed. "Of course, my lord."

"I am going to completely shatter that old fool's faith in the boy," Harry said with a maniacal grin as he swept up to the Death Eaters. "Oh, he'll be mad by the time I'm through with him. And you, being the concerned parent that you are, will lead an inquiry. Lucius, are you paying attention?"

The Death Eater jumped and bowed quickly. "Yes, my lord."

"Good," Harry said, snatching the book from the pedestal and slipping it into his bag. "I expect no less than unerring perfection. SEVERUS!" he barked, whirling. "Get over here, you greasy git!"

One of the Death Eaters approached cautiously. "Yes, lord?"

"They must be looking for the Potter brat by now," Harry said. He was getting into this little act. "Tell me about the boy. I need to know what he's like at school."

Snape seemed to be taken aback. "What do you mean, lord?"

"Do you work at that goddamn school or not?" shouted Harry, relishing the fact that all the Death Eaters practically cowered in fear.

The Potions Master replied, "Yes, lord. My apologies, lord."

"Stuff it, Severus! I must get back to those idiots lest they suspect something," Harry said, giving his best I-am-an-annoyed-Dark-Lord face. "Catch me up on the way back. The rest of you are dismissed. I expect you to lay low and wait for instructions. Now get lost!"

Fearfully, every Death Eater except Severus Snape apparated away.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "You think they bought my bluff, Professor?"

"You make an astounding Dark Lord, Mr. Potter. Where did you learn how to act?" a slightly confused Professor answered.

With a grin, Harry held up his wand. "Lumos! Well, Professor, after having a crazy Dark Lord out to get you for several consecutive years, you do tend to learn his quirks, eh?"

"Quite."

AN: Voldemort is going to be so pissed when he finds out! Haha!


End file.
